Some Energon for your Thoughts
by PadfootRawr
Summary: Post ROTF. He hadn’t believed he would become so attached towards a human, and yet he was glad he had done so. Searching the internet for viable terms, he quickly decided that he saw Sam as something akin to a human’s version of a ‘Best Friend’.


**Just watched Transformers Revenge of The Fallen again today, and finally decided to get off my aft and write a little piece, reflecting on the movie. I was going to involve a little conversation via radio at the end, but as i tried writing it i felt it spoilt the mood. So maybe that's one for another day ay?  
All that popped into my mind at the end of the movie with Optimus and Sam.  
Oh and i didn't really mention 'The Fallen', because i felt i'd bring the past in a little. Still mentioning the All Spark, and using the prequal as a guide, thus focusing more on Megatron.  
[As apparently from that 'Bee dispatched of the cube to release it from Megatrons grasp, and as a revenge he trashed the smaller 'bot, whom was repaired but his voice capacitator never fully recovered]  
But yehhh  
Don't own Transformers, Hasbro does.  
If i did, i'd have my own fraggin' Camaro right now i tell you.**  
---

Bumblebee's gaze was held solemnly on the two figures far ahead of him, currently standing at the front of the vessel they were travelling on; one dauntingly taller than the other, and while the other was much smaller, seeming almost as if he was standing in his companions shadow, Bumblebee knew he was doing much of the opposite. Their stances almost mirrored one another's; highlighting the likeness that stood out so obvious now, that it threatened to scratch his yellow paintwork. And it reminded him sharply of how alike humans and their autobot kind were.

His vents circled quietly as he did a motion, somewhat quite similar to a humans sigh. His thoughts reflecting the events of the last few days, and them all having found something akin to peace for a little while at least; finally sparing some time to allow some well deserved rest for all of their team, as well as the human accomplices and the weary members of NEST.

The time had worn on, and their battles had almost been costly. The Decepticon activity finally reaching its peak, on which it had been building, and the fights that had been expected, finally broke out; Megatron ruthlessly trying any means to not only gain revenge for his subsequent situation, but for his usual strife for power; thankfully failing once again. However his escape was something that they would have rather prevented; but it was something to be dealt with in the days ahead, and not now. Few soldiers had died and although the damages to the autobots structures and parts were nearing on critical, they were still functioning, and very much online, but undeniably in need of a recharge.

Bumblebee shifted his optics to the larger figure; his metal parts gleaming in the sunlight. The red flames decorating his legs almost seemed to come to life as the radiant glow flickered across the swirling mass upon blue. And as he remembered the antics of the prior hours, his optics dimmed slightly for a second, his door-wings fluttering in restlessness as he remembered his fearless leader striding to responsibility as he always did, resulting in Megatron _–his own brother– _dimming the fantastic life out of that unique spark. He truly admired Optimus, for having the millstone of leading the Autobots thrust upon his shoulders. Heck, he had only had to take charge of their human allies and the twins for a day or so, and he had been more than happy to hand the partial hardship back to its rightful owner.

He owed so much to the worthy Autobot, and felt very much so in debt to the taller mech', no matter how many times Optimus had assured him that he felt the same to every member of their team. And although this rang feverishly through his mind, he couldn't help but question himself with the _'What ifs'_ concerning the All Spark. Had he not thrown it to earth, would the battles be any less bloodthirsty? Or could so many human lives have been spared? But Optimus had eased this feeling slightly, declaring that the war would have had undesired effects whatever the planet. And that maybe this had been one of the more promising planets to have landed on, for some of the people were irreplaceable. Convincing them that maybe the homosapien race was not so defenceless after all.

His gaze slipped fondly onto Optimus' companion, whom stood beside him as they both gazed across the crystalline ocean. His human charge, and the one of few of his race he would gladly call a comrade. He had been put into the position of guarding such a person, and he had welcomed the companionship he had gained in return. He hadn't believed he would become so attached towards a human, and yet he was glad he had done so. Searching the internet for viable terms, he quickly decided that he saw Sam as something akin to a human's version of a 'Best Friend'. And as he relived the events of the previous days through his processors he felt his doors beating again.

He had almost lost his human charge, death almost bestowing him as he lay upon the desert sand. And had it not been for his injuries he'd have looked somewhat quite peaceful. The sight had made his spark freeze still in his chest, and as his optics had quickly shifted towards Optimus himself, lying offline nearby, the optimistic attitude he had been following seemed somewhat quite bleak. And even now he wished he had been the one to at least cause some wrath towards Megatron before he had fled; and although he had undeniably tried his best to protect Sam from the malicious mech', knowing how brutal the Decepticon leader could be from his own runs in with him, he did not wish any of that upon his human charge. And yet when he had seen Sam undoubtedly injured from a blast from the Decepticon, he felt his optics glued to his fallen friend, and unable to even give an attempt at stopping Megatron.

And now as he gazed at both of his companions; his 'best friend', and his leader he felt a jolt of pride alight his spark a little. Both of them had fallen, death seemingly stealing them from the cruel world, and yet they had both been returned to their ruckus group. A little injured nonetheless, but still ready to fight for what was right, and to take the weight of the world upon their shoulders. And if he knew nothing more, at least he had comfort in the fact he had chosen to align with the right side.

And even if he was no longer appointed Sam's guardian, he would honour the responsibility, not because it was his duty as an Autobot, but because it was his duty as a friend.


End file.
